


Nicknames

by sailsandanchors



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, dinosaursandjedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping is hard for those of us born before the revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

"Come along Mr. Fancy Hair." Abbie called out behind her, looking at her watch.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Ichabod’s mouth dropped open in protest.

He ignored the frantic tapping of her foot that would have made a lesser, or perhaps smarter person drop whatever they were doing and hurry up, out of pure survival instinct.

"Did you just address me as Mr. Fancy Hair?" he said, one hand going up and tucking a wayward strand back in place.

"You’ve spent the last twenty minutes smelling different shampoos and conditioners." she said, pursing his lips and giving a pointed look to the red bottle currently in his hands.

"I can hardly be blamed for finding it hard to choose between so many products." he said, picking up another one and putting it down again when he saw it was for curly hair.

"Crane we really need to go. Just use mine!"

"And go through the entire day smelling your scent?" Ichabod shook his head and popped the cap of yet another bottle, smelling it gingerly.

"Furthermore," he sniffed. "I don’t think yours is suitable for my hair type."  

"Oh my god’ Crane, just pick something up and move it." Abbie said in the exasperated voice of someone who knew they shouldn’t have let their partner anywhere near tv ads.

He looked like a man on a mission and not at all inclined to rush.

"Mr. Fancy Hair…" she murmured. "I think Jenny would enjoy hearing about that one." she said, crossing her arms and tilting her head, the threat hanging in the air between them.

He closed the cap with a swift motion and looked at her wide-eyed.

That certainly seemed to have caught his attention.

She smirked.

He went back and picked up one of the first ones he had looked at.

"This will do perfectly!" he said, throwing it into the cart with more than a little zeal.

"Thank you, Mr. Fancy Hair."

She cackled as he shot her a withering look.

"Last time." she wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I swear."


End file.
